


Among Us

by Echalion



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blue is the Main Character, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echalion/pseuds/Echalion
Summary: Blue continued to walk around the ship, watching the stars through the windows as he passed, before briefly continuing his brisk walk. He could tell the tensions were high, his fellow crewmates barely even glancing up at each other, only looking up at him in a sharp sense of utter paralyzed fear.It scared him, watching Yellow, his longtime coworker and friend, look up at him like he’d committed first-degree murder.His footsteps echoed in the hallway, stopping as he briefly glanced into the Admin room, before giving a long, quiet, disgruntled sigh as he walked in. “Hey.” He said, barely acknowledging Black as he focused on a panel in the wall, fiddling with it through his gloved hands. “Hey.” He said, in a calm confident voice. Blue’s eyes narrowed slightly, before shuffling a card into his hand. “How was your day?” He continued, blandly. His hands swiped it in one go, before looking up at Black, expecting a response.“...You know how it is.” Black said, his voice still oddly calm. Though Blue wasn’t suspicious. He was always like that. By that response, Blue nodded slowly, his widened eyes slowly relaxing as his gaze turned to the floor.He frowned.“...Yeah. I do.”
Relationships: Black/Blue (Among Us), Blue/Orange (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. New Beginnings

It wasn’t always like this.

Blue sat silently at the cafeteria, eating his food as Orange slid next to him, his lunch tray packed with desserts and earth foods. Blue looked up in curiosity as his eyebrow raised at the astronaut, who’s smile was visible from light-years away.

He liked him, the cheerful pioneering guy who had big aspirations. 

Dreams. 

Blue didn’t know what Orange was doing wasting his life away aboard a ship like this. “Did you see where we’re headed?” He asked, excitedly.

Blue let out a rare light chuckle, attempting to hide it with his wrist placed to his mouth as he ate, looking at Orange. “No. Where?”

“To a planet. It’s fucking huge, the cities are so advanced, and I’m pretty sure they’d like- accept us.” He said. Blue couldn’t help but notice how he wiggled in his seat as he spoke, the suit he was wearing making a crackling sound against the cafeteria chair. 

Blue blinked.

“You sure?” He asked, his light smile melting slightly, his eyebrows raised. “I mean, we’ve been hopping planets for a while now, try not to get your hopes up.” He said, giving him a side-eye as he spooned mashed potato into his mouth. Orange only let out a bright laugh, looking at Blue like he was crazy. 

“Everyone says that! But- I’m like, really sure this one’s gonna be it.” Orange said quickly, slamming his tray onto the table. Blue stifled a snort, watching a familiar dark-suited entity make his way over here, his eyes pinned on Blue. 

Blue’s smile melted a little, returning back to his neutral calm expression, adjusting his glasses as he slowly stood up, facing Black as he looked back into his eyes unflinchingly. His eyes narrowed. “What?” The room paused, as it felt like everyone was staring at the two of them. 

Black and Blue. 

Huh, the combination would be funny if it weren’t for their history. 

The vents hummed quietly in the background giving a low ring as Blue’s brows furrowed.

“You’re needed in the Admin room, Blue.” Black said calmly with a blank grin, which could only be described as teasing. “Red has something to say to you.”

His brows slowly raised, as his fists tightened, before he dropped it, letting out a calm sigh, his shoulders lowering. He didn’t like being called by his code name so blatantly, especially from him, but it was protocol. 

It felt so ingenuine like Black didn’t even care about him, which in all honesty was perhaps the truth. His eyes softened, frowning, looking over Black’s empty expression. Yeah, he didn’t care. “Yeah, I got it.” He muttered snarkily, readjusting his helmet before popping it onto his head.

Black had his hands placed calmly behind his back, staring as Blue prepared. Blue didn’t like that stare. He looked at Black, giving a subtle nod before the two of them made their way down the cafeteria. He gave him chills. It made him feel cold. 

It was odd, as much as a logician as he was, he could place a finger on why Black was so… strange.

“I miss you.” Black said, suddenly, not turning towards Blue as he walked slowly down the hall. 

The vents hummed quietly, giving a sense of discomfort as the two walked. 

Blue looked down, deep in thought, his eyes trained to the ship floor as he followed Black. 

His head turned to the side, looking into the wall.

“...Yeah. I know.” He responded quietly, his voice echoing uncomfortably in the suit, his breath making the air feel dense. 

That was a lie.

Red opened the door for them, his eyes wide and panicked, the usual passionate brave fearlessness in his expression replaced with concern, his eyes moving past Black and looking directly into Blue’s. His breath was slightly quick, sweat dripping from his temples. 

Immediately, Blue knew something was wrong. 

“Red?” He asked, concerned. He moved past Black into the room, his eyes wide. He looked around, his eyes settling on one of the green screens on the wall, his brows furrowed before widening again, his gloved hand moving to where his mouth was, taking a few steps back. “I-”

“There’s an Impostor.” He said, quietly. 

He didn’t have to tell him. By just looking at the ship log, the odd activity, the constant wandering, it was clear to him. Impostor. He’s heard stories on Earth about those things before, it’s just that he never expected to have encounters with one. 

Stories of bloodthirsty monsters, eating halves of crew members, all while mimicking the body and voice of a human. Aliens, and one of the most dangerous kinds. He’d heard warnings from friends stationed at Polus, but he didn’t take it seriously. 

That is, until someone got hurt. 

“Should we tell-”

“No. No. We don’t want anyone to panic.” He said quickly. “We need to solve this ourselves. I-I already told Yellow, I just needed to tell you. Watch out for anything suspicious.” He said, quietly. 

Black interjected, suddenly stepping into the room as he popped his helmet off, and slamming a fist into the holographic table. 

“What if someone gets hurt?” Black’s calm steady tone didn’t match his body language. “What if what happens on this ship will be similar to what happened at Polus? Do you even know what happened there, commander-”

“Yeah, yeah I know!” Red yelled back at him, his shoulders rising as he popped off his helmet as well. “We all fucking know!” He paused, hearing himself before taking in a shaky breath, rubbing his eye as he looked back up at the green screens stationed on the walls. 

“...God.” Red muttered, before giving a slightly half-hearted laugh, continuing to mutter to himself as he slowly looked back up at Blue and Black. Blue looked concerned. “...Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. I’m- ...we’re gonna tell everyone tomorrow, but today, just watch everyone do activities. You too, Black.” He said, muttering to himself as he looked at the holographic table as figures popped in and out. 

Blue gave a soft nod, gesturing for him and Black to leave, giving him a subtle nudge. 

At that, the two exited, while Red quickly closed the door, keeping a close eye on the table.

As soon as the doors closed, Blue snapped his head around, his gaze turning a cold type of angry, his teeth clenched as he slammed Black into the wall. “What the hell was that?” He asked, his piercing glare stabbing into Black. 

Black didn’t seem affected, only giving that same empty smile.

“What? It is true, is it not? You should have been the one to say it, not me. Didn’t you know the people sent there?” He said, his back pressed to the wall.

Blue clenched his teeth. “You shouldn’t add more shit on his plate. He looks stressed enough already-”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Blue stayed silent, before letting him go with a forceful shove. “I don’t want you around me.” He said looking at Black, before returning to the empty cafeteria to clean up his lunch tray. “You disgust me.”

Black took a while to respond. The oddly dark, empty cafeteria seemed to play at the two’s thoughts, both looking at each other with a strong sense of discomfort, this time, accompanied by a strange feeling of paranoia. 

They felt a tension between them, that they couldn’t place before. 

Dangerous. 

Black only gave a collected smile, not breaking his empty gaze with Blue as he nodded.

“Yeah. I know.”


	2. Panic

Even without telling anyone, Blue could tell the tensions were high. 

It was like no one really knew what was going on, but everyone had a feeling something was wrong. Lime seemed more jumpy and nervous than usual, and Pink didn't attempt to flirt with him, or even glance in his direction. 

As Blue focused on a panel on the wall, he wondered if the news leaked out. 

Impostor.

The word was scary in of itself. Playing pretend. He didn't like the thought of one of his longtime crewmates actually one of those... things. Those bloodthirsty animals. 

"What 'cha doin'?" Orange peeped in, walking in from the side hallway of the cafeteria. 

Blue only let out a grunt in response, continuing to focus on the wires in his hand. Orange only let out a light chuckle, before falling silent, looking down at his list of tasks on his comms. 

His smile faded through his helmet, before looking up at Blue with a soft sigh, the cheerful attitude of his slowly turning uncharacteristically serious.

It was at this moment Blue felt that same strange sense of paranoia, the same he felt with Black yesterday. 

Anyone can be the Impostor. 

At that thought, Blue felt his shoulders stiffen, suddenly extremely aware of the emergency meeting button only a few steps behind him.

"...Look you don't have to tell me what's going on." Orange said, his back slumped against the wall. Blue slowly picked up the panel, fixating it to the wall as he screwed in the bolts with his gloved hands. Though it didn't seem like it, he was listening. "But... Something's wrong, right?" Orange asked, quietly.

The vents hummed.

Blue was silent for a long moment, before gently nodding through his suit, not saying a word.

"...Oh."

He only looked at Orange with a slight frown, his eyes softening, before letting out a long sigh, taking off his helmet with a slightly disgruntled expression. "...Red is going to call a meeting in a few minutes. We have some... news." He said in a whisper. 

At the last word, Orange's brows furrowed, looking up at Blue before hastily and roughly removing his helmet, the suit hissing.

"What news?"

Blue pressed his lips together before just shaking his head, ruffling Orange's hair. "...You'll see, kid."

Orange looked like he was biting back a retort, sucking on the inside of his cheek as he looked at Blue with a frustrated look on his face, frowning. "...I'm not a kid." He said in a low voice. Blue's eyes widened, slowly removing his hand and dropping it to the side of his body, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

Kinda sus.

The crackle could be heard on the overhead speaker, and Blue looked up in slight surprise. Orange's head snapped to the speaker on the ceiling, his eyes wide. 

"Everyone, meet in the cafeteria. This is not an emergency meeting." Red's voice could be heard through the speakers, the fake confidence and reassuring dignity in his voice oddly convincing. 

Blue knew that his friend wasn't taking the Impostor news too well, nearly having a breakdown in the Admin room yesterday, so hearing him sound this well-adjusted was oddly laughable. 

Blue took his place around the table, taking a seat on one of the long benches as Orange sat across from him. One by one, his crewmates began to flood in. Yellow. Black. Lime. Purple. More. 

It didn't take long for the ten of them to be sitting silently around the table, as Red stood, fiddling with his papers with his helmet off.

"Wait what's-" Lime asked. 

Red held up a finger, stopping her from continuing further. He took a deep breath, visibly trying to steady himself as he read the reports on his files, looking around the group. He cleared his throat gently, silent as if he were praying someone would say the news for him, but of course, no one did.

He looked back at his papers as if trying to hide his face in it. Silence.

"...There is one Impostor among us."

The room froze. 

The tension rose sharply. It felt like if anyone let out their breath, then everyone would hear. Blue watched as people subconsciously shifted away from each other, friends that were close for years, suddenly broken apart. 

After a few minutes of this, Purple stood up, slamming her palms on the table.

"I saw Pink faking a task!" She said, explosively. Sweat was dribbling down her forehead. Blue knew that as overly confident she looked, she really was just scared. "In the electrical room-"

"Honey, I'm just a lazy piece of shit. Don't get me fucking killed-" Pink said, his shoulders rising as he slammed his fists into the table as well, aggressively leaning towards her. "Just because I stole your concealer doesn't mean I'm an Impostor-"

The cafeteria quickly erupted into chaos, words spilling out of other people's mouths, unresolved feuds becoming accusations of murder. The whir of colors made him feel dizzy, flashes of punches, and tense fists. Blue knew this would happen. After all, it's human behavior. 

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Yellow yelled.

Immediately, the room was suddenly struck by the silence, all eyes on Yellow. She wasn't the type to yell, usually an optimistic but cautious soul, so just hearing her made everyone pause in shock. She looked visibly upset. She let out a shaky sigh, rubbing her face with her hands.

"We-We can't be broken up by this! We need to work together. How in the corn nuts are we even gonna find this perp, if we keep arguing!" 

Everyone took a moment to look at each other, before slowly sitting back down. Red sat down as well, before clearing his throat in the tense silence. "...Did anyone see anything suspicious? Anything actually suspicious?" He said, clarifying with the last sentence. 

At that, everyone took a few seconds before shaking their head. 

Red nodded as if he were expecting this answer. "....Yeah. If any of you see any odd behavior, don't be afraid to press the emergency meeting button. But, only do it once." He said, looking at it before looking at everyone else. He paused.

"...Is that it, commander?" Blue asked. All eyes were trained on him. He subtly shifted uncomfortably. 

Red paused, looking down as he thought to himself, before looking up. "Yes, this is all." He said, quietly. He gathered his papers, quickly standing up to attend to his own matters. "Meeting dismissed."

And just like that, it was dismissed. The crewmates stood to take their leave, each step in their direction from their fellow crewmates making them wildly turn behind them, the paranoia seeping into their eyes as they hastened their walk. 

They've all heard of Polus. 

The camp that got invaded. 

No one wanted the same outcome, so everyone was on high alert, each suspicious glance, and each odd step made heads turn. 

Blue wondered if innocents would die.

Out of nowhere, Red put a hand on Blue's shoulder. Blue jumped back, looking at Red with wide eyes, instinctively eyeing the emergency meeting button. "Calm down." He said, raising his hands defensively. Blue let out a slightly frustrated sigh, realizing it was Red. 

"What?"

"...Should I have told them...?" Red asked, slowly. His warm brown eyes squeezed tight as he rubbed his face, giving a long breath, the confident leader act dropped, revealing a worried expression. Blue's gaze softened.

"Red..."

"God... why is it so fucking hard sometimes-" Blue looked at Red with the same look of concern that Red held, slowly walking towards him. "I have no idea if I made the right decision- You... saw what happened there, right?" Red said, looking up at Blue.

Blue paused, before nodding. "Yeah." He said quietly, looking down. "Chaos."

Red let out an empty laugh. "Chaos is one way to describe it, mate. People were at each other's throats." He fell silent for a moment, before looking up at Blue who was staring back at him. "Hey. You're like, really smart right?"

Blue only let out a soft chuckle. "I suppose. Why?"

Red paused, rubbing the back of his neck, deep in thought as he looked at Blue over, before breaking eye contact. 

"I think Orange might be the Impostor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop


	3. It's fine

At this, Blue was at a loss of words.

He stared at Red, his brows furrowed as his hands slowly reached up, twisting off his helmet skillfully as the suit hissed, placing it on the meeting table, not breaking eye contact with his commander. 

He searched his expression for any indication, any indication that this might be an innocent prank or some oddly twisted joke, but not to his surprise, it wasn't.

Red looked serious. Though confused. But serious.

"...You've got to be kidding-" Blue dismissed quickly, walking towards Red. Red took a step back, holding his hands up, his mouth open but no words coming out. "You know he's my friend, right? He'd never. I'd know if he was an Impostor before you-"

"Just think about it!" Red said, a bit too loudly. He shuffled his way over to his files, making his way around Blue, holding up a few messily written notes. 

Blue would laugh at his handwriting if the situation wasn't as serious as it was now. 

It looked like a toddler scribbled it down. 

He slammed the papers into the table with a satisfying thwap, looking up at Red as if he expected him to read it. "Look..."

Through the crossed-out d's replaced with b's, and all the chicken scratch, his eyes widened. Red's been tracking them in the cameras and through the table in the Admin room. Why wouldn't he? 

Blue read further and felt his breathing stagger, as he placed the paper gently back on the table, looking back at Red. 

"...Orange vented?" He asked, softly. No, no this wasn't possible. "When?"

"A few minutes before I called the meeting-"

Blue slammed his palms into the table, the sudden sharp action making Red flinch, before quickly regaining his posture. "He was with me." He said, his voice cold as his blue eyes glared up at Red. 

"He was asking about the meeting before it started, Red." 

At his words, Red seemed oddly dismissive. "Right."

He knew the situation was dangerous, and the commander was just trying to kill off the impostor before things get any worse.... but. 

Just making blind decisions without any evidence was going to get someone killed regardless. 

It seemed to him that he knew that, but Red didn't. "What if he's innocent? What then? Red, you can't be serious-"

"It's better than having all of us killed." 

The room fell silent, Blue looking at Red with widened eyes as the stressed man gathered his files. Blue picked up his helmet, adjusting it slowly as it clicked shut, slowly turning his back towards Red. Silence.

"...I gave you my input. Sir." He pronounced the last word bitterly, looking at Red over his shoulder before continuing to slowly walk. "Now you either do something with it, or you don't."

Red stood still at that, before walking to the Admin room. It didn't matter what he said. The man already made up his mind.

Blue walked away quickly, feeling conflicted as he sighed, stopping to get some water from the Medbay. 

Red was more than a commander to him. He was his friend. The fact that he'd accuse someone he cared about felt more like a betrayal than looking out for the safety of the crew. 

He paused, looking at Black who was scanning himself on the pad. 

"Hey." Black said, staring blankly at Blue. 

There was always something chilling about how he acted, though Blue couldn't place a finger on it. Something about his empty stare made him feel vulnerable. 

He didn't like that feeling.

"Hello." He said, casually in response. 

The tension between the two was tangible. The air felt dense and heavy, and from Blue's perspective, Black was enjoying every second of it. Why wouldn't he? "You look stressed. Did something occur?" Black asked, his voice empty and calm. 

Blue shifted uncomfortably. 

He really wanted to leave, but he was socially trapped in a conversation with him. 

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" He said suddenly, looking at Black. Black grinned, giving a nod.

Black stepped off the pad, still looking at Blue through his dark visor, his hands swinging. He was silent for a long moment, standing frozen in place as if he were thinking, before looking down at Blue's hands. "I apologize for saying that to Red." 

Blue was quiet, before blinking. "Uh-huh." Blue said dismissively and disbelievingly. 

Black reached out. 

"I mean it." Though his voice was empty and monotone as it always has been, Blue knew that he really did mean it. 

That's the thing he hated the most. 

"Why are you like this, Black?" Blue asked, his voice in a whisper as he turned to look at him over his shoulder. "You do a shitty thing, and you apologize. Like that'll make it better." His words came at a startlingly quick pace, his voice now rising, things that he didn't know he was thinking spilling out of him like liquid. 

"I'm honestly really sick of this bullshit." Blue spouted out.

"Calm down-"

Blue didn't realize how tense he was until Black put a hand on his shoulder, and he jerked it off violently. 

"Don't touch me."

Black paused, before his hands returning to his side, still looking at Blue as he briskly walked away, left in the Medbay, his water cup shaking in his hand as he muffled a long sigh. 

How could this day get any worse? 

He felt an odd desire to just take off his helmet and throw it violently to the side, cracking the visor. Instead, he slumped against the wall, sliding his back until he hit the ground. To hell with this ship. Because Blue was certain that's where all of them were going at this point.

══════════════

Orange focused on his panels. He was worried about Blue. No, really worried about Blue. Just being somewhat worried was a complete understatement. 

He usually went to him to talk around this time, but for the past couple of days, it felt like he's just been absent. Maybe hanging around Red, Orange wondered. 

Though he doubted it since Blue wasn't the type of person to hang out with their commander on their downtime. 

He hastily removed his gloves, finding it easier to rewire the panel when he could actually feel what he was doing.

He heard footsteps walking down his hallway before his head snapped to the side in paranoia. "Hello?" He asked, softly, although a bit meekly. 

He quickly shut the panel, walking away from the footsteps before he heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

"Orange, I need you right now."

Orange blinked, looking behind him. He recognized that voice, but something felt off about it. Extremely off. He felt the paranoia bubble up as he thickly swallowed, walking towards the voice. 

"W-Why?" He asked, his voice shaking. 

The lights flickered in the hallway, the unease settling in.

"Don't you trust me?"

He didn't. He didn't at all. "...Y-Yeah." He said, quietly, walking towards the voice. "⍰, you're scaring me..."

He suddenly felt hands grasp his shoulders, and his blood ran cold. They leaned in. "I'm sorry." They whispered quietly into his ear before he twisted his head, snapping his spine in one painless turn. 

SNAP.

**Author's Note:**

> color is kinda sus ngl


End file.
